The Train Ride
by 2three.abi
Summary: Because he wouldn't be Natsu without his Lucy. ―That in which Lucy confessed and Natsu forgot. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** Because he wouldn't be Natsu without his Lucy. That, in which Lucy confessed and Natsu forgot.

* * *

_**An invisible thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstance…**_

* * *

The first time they met, she treated him and Happy to a restaurant. She paid for the food, and asked nothing in return when they finished eating. (Well, he basically saved her life from the fake Salamander so she guessed it was only fair.)

He remembered how her bright brown eyes shone when he mentioned something about Fairy Tail, and that he would bring her back to the guild so that she could join.

He called her Luigi (don't ask, he wasn't actually good with names, especially when it comes to girls' names and girls he just recently met) for a few days and she would snap at him, telling him her name was Lucy.

Ah, Lucy.

(How could he had mistaken her pretty name with such a, _uhhh_, disgusting guy name? But oh well, it was all in the past now.)

She insisted that her guild mark would be put on back of her palm on her right hand, after choosing a very girly color. Pink. _Errr_. (No, his hair was not pink. It was red. It was some shades lighter than red, but still, it was red.)

Ugh, sometimes, she was just such a girl.

She would always wear short skirts and shorts and tank tops and even skimpy swimsuits every time they would go to a beach for a vacation (heck, even training). She would always take a bath before going to sleep and she would always bring a mirror with her every time their team would go to a mission. It wasn't that she really needed a mirror or anything, but really. Who would care about their appearance when your blood was about to be spilled on the ground or when a dark guild was hot on your heels screaming bloody murder behind your back?

_Pfft_, but that was Lucy.

Vain, girly girl, pretty Lucy.

* * *

The fire dragon slayer sighed.

He had been thinking a lot about her these past few days. About how pretty she looked on her dress (which was always), about how good she smelled (which was, again, always), and how lonely he felt every time she was not with him... every time she would go on a date with that... _that_ Dan... something.

He would sometimes ask the blonde if he could go with them on their dates, but Lucy, being Lucy, would just shout at him telling him no.

And there was also that certain pain in his chest every time he would saw the two of them together holding hands or even... sucking faces. (He seethed with anger one time, burning a wooden cart which belonged to an old woman who sold vegetables in the market. He was so embarrassed that he paid for all of the vegetables and even made a new cart for the old lady).

He didn't understand what he was feeling and forcing himself to understand something that was so confusing just made his head hurt. And when he was having a headache or something, he would probably destroy something, spewing fire from his mouth on every direction. And if that would happen, the fire mage would be worried about Lucy shouting and scolding him. And thinking about the celestial mage, he would suddenly miss her. Which brings the subject back to his confusion. Yeah, and the cycle goes on and on. So instead of dealing with his emotions, he went back to the guild asked Mirajane for a glass of firewhiskey after seating on a chair and slumping his head and his shoulders lazily on the counter.

"It's still too early for a drink, Natsu," the take-over mage told him, with that kind smile on her beautiful face.

He grunted in response. "Tell that to Cana. How many barrels did she finish this morning?"

Putting a finger on her chin, Mirajane giggled and replied, "Oh, now that you've mentioned it, I already forgot how many she had already drunk."

"Mira, beer please! Oh, make that two and thank you!"

"Hai, hai. Macao, you should drink moderately. You too, Wakaba. Remember, you two are not getting any younger."

But despite of saying this, the silver-haired mage excused herself and gave the two older wizards their order.

Natsu sighed. He was alone again. Happy was with Charle and Wendy doing a mission somewhere around Magnolia, and Lucy...

Sighing once again, he thought to himself, _What time was she planning to return here? We haven't gone to a mission in quite a while... _

He had finished drinking three glassfuls of firewhiskey when she entered the guild, skipping her way to the counter and asked Mirajane for an order of milkshake.

She smelled weird, like her own scent mixed with something else. Something foreign and just _not her_.

Natsu scowled. He decided, it was that git's scent. And he didn't like. Not one bit.

He felt himself relax when she put her arms around his shoulders, as she smiled at him.

Typical Lucy. All smiles and rainbows and unicorns and all that.

"Natsu, how about going on a mission with me? Huh?" she said, pressing her body against the dragon slayer.

Natsu felt himself blush as his cheeks turned warmer and redder. The way he could feel her breasts pressed against his arm... _Focus, Natsu! You're turning to a pervert like that stripper bastard!_

He bumped his head on the counter. His voice was muffled when he told her, "Happy is on a mission with Wendy and Charle."

"Hmm, then we can go on a mission. Just two of us! What do you say, huh, Natsu?"

He thought of it and an idea was formed inside his head.

A mission together with Lucy. Just the two of them. Alone. With Lucy.

Alone.

_Oh yes! Here's just chance to tell her you like her! Or hell with telling. Just kiss the hell out of her and be a man!_

Natsu frowned at his mind's poor imitation of Elfman. And what was with him telling Lucy that he liked her? And kissing the hell out of her? _Huuuh_?

"Please, please, Natsu. I need to pay my rent in a few weeks."

"Why don't you just go to your boyfriend and ask him to go with you to a mission, Lucy?" he snapped at her, as he felt the firewhiskey get into his head. _Damn_. He was sure he would suffer quite a hangover the next morning.

He suddenly heard her gasp, as she unwound her arms that were wrapped around his shoulders.

Natsu almost shuddered from the lack of contact.

She clicked her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest (if that was possible. You know, with the size of her chest and all...). She then said, "Huh! I'll just go on a mission alone! And I took my time asking you to go with me!" before stomping her way to the request board where Nab was usually standing, looking at the requests from the people from different places in Fiore.

The fire dragon slayer grunted and tried to stand up despite the sudden dizziness that he was currently experiencing. Damn his low alcohol tolerance.

_Just how could I say no to her?,_ he asked himself once again, as he made her way near her.

"Fine, I'll go with you," he grumbled as soon as he reached her.

She _hmp_-ed cutely, but she continued on looking on the request board, carefully choosing a mission.

"This, Natsu!" she thensaid cheerfully, as she got the piece of paper where the mission was written. "We'll meet tomorrow on the train station. Don't be late!"

"Tell that to yourself," he muttered under his breath. But unfortunately, Lucy heard him, earning himself a punch on the head.

Edo-Lucy shouldn't have taught her moves when they were still in Edolas.

* * *

His face was turning to a disgusting color of blue and he was muttering curses under his breath as he and his blonde partner sat on a seat on a train to Acalypha.

Natsu told Lucy that he would rather walk, because the said town wasn't that far away from Magnolia, but the blonde insisted on taking the train. And him, after receiving a few jabs on his arm and his face, decided to just take the train and end his agony.

And so, there he was, lying on Lucy's lap as his mouth was threatening to release the food he ate for breakfast at the guild this morning. He also wasn't sure (due to motion sickness, he thought), but he was hearing something. Lucy was telling him something.

"―I know you won't be able to understand me because of your motion sickness, but I need to tell someone about this. And you being my best friend had no other choice but to listen to me even if you don't understand a single word I say right now." The blonde sighed before continuing. "Well, Dan had to go away because of his job. I told you he's a writer, right? He had to leave Magnolia yesterday... but I'm not sad or anything. And that's that. I'm not sad. I broke up with him and I'm not sad. Do you think something's wrong with me, Natsu?"

The dragon slayer grumbled and tried to tell her, "Of course there's something wrong with you. Because you are such a weirdo, Luce." But the celestial mage shook it off, still thinking that the pink-haired mage lying on her lap couldn't process a single thing that she was telling him.

"Do you even know why I agreed on dating him? It was because, _ugh_," she said and turned beet red before continuing, "I'm feeling sort of weird around you, Natsu. I know what you're going to say, that I'm already weird and all, but! But these feelings are confusing, you know. Like how I always want to see you and how happy I am lately that you're crashing my apartment..." The blonde sighed. "So yeah, to somehow escape these feelings and to be surer of what these feelings meant, I dated Dan. I'm such a coward, I know, but I'm just... scared, you know? You're my best friend and what if I told that I like you and you rejected me and things went awkward between us? I don't like that to happen, Natsu. I don't want to lose you..."

The dragon slayer wanted to talk to her, to tell her that that, the rejection part, would never happen. Well yeah, because he liked her, too.

Natsu, amidst of the moving train and his motion sickness, finally understood what his feelings were for the blonde mage. But then, he was feeling so dizzy, and he swore that he felt the world turning even from the slightest movement he made and decided to fall asleep instead.

What the blonde had told him during this trip was forgotten until they were back in the guild a week after.

* * *

"Hmmmmm," the fire dragon slayer sat on a chair by the counter, his index finger was on his temple and he was thinking about something he certainly forgot about.

"Wow, Natsu, you're quiet and _not_ destroying anything. This is new," muttered Gray who just arrived.

"And creepy," the talking blue cat interjected. "Natsu, does your head hurt?"

The pink-haired mage shook his head and pressed his finger harder on his temple. He certainly did forget about something...

"Natsu~ you're scaring me," Happy said, while hugging a fish against his chest, with tears on his big eyes. The ice mage, who was now seated beside the dragon slayer nodded in approval.

"This is even weirder than you getting all quiet and everything. You are thinking!"

"Well, that's because I forgot about something really, really important, I think," the fire dragon slayer said, his index finger now in resting against his chin.

Gray frowned. He was expecting an insult from Natsu as a comeback.

"What is it about, Natsu? Is it about a fish that you hid without telling me?" Happy huffed and crossed his little arms against his chest. The fish he was hugging a few moments ago was already gone.

The dragon slayer shook his head. "It was something about Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah," he answered and was sucked into his thoughts once again. He remembered the train ride before that went to a mission about a week ago. He was lying on Lucy's lap, and she was caressing his hair and telling him... telling him...

Telling him what _exactly_?

Natsu frowned.

* * *

He ended up crashing her place that night. He was expecting her to tell him to go out of her apartment, but she didn't. Instead, she just sighed and told him not to destroy some of her furniture and stuff.

She just finished taking a bath, clad only with a towel around her body when she went out of her bathroom.

Natsu swore he could almost feel blood dripping from his nose as he looked at her figure, gracefully collecting a pair of pyjamas from a drawer and also a pair of underwear.

_Breathe, Natsu. Breathe,_ he told himself as he suddenly found the patterns on the floor of her apartment somehow interesting when she went inside the bathroom once again to change into her clothes.

"Really, why are you here, Natsu?" she asked, as he heard the shuffling of clothes. She was still changing, he guessed. "And where is Happy?"

"Happy is with Gajeel. The poor guy was forced by Lily to train with them. And Lucy, we are partners! Do I need to have a reason just to see you?"

She was silent for a while. The door then opened and she stepped out, with a towel still wrapped on still wet hair. "Hmm, I guess."

His stomach grumbled, breaking the awkward silence that somehow crept inside the blonde's apartment.

Lucy sighed. And then she smiled at him, while holding a hairbrush on her left hand. "How about we eat dinner?"

* * *

Natsu was busily wolfing down the dish she prepared that night.

"Natsu! Slow down, no one else is going to eat your plate!"

The dragon slayer almost choked. He then grabbed the glass of water on the side of his plate and drank.

The blonde shook her head gently. Some things just wouldn't change.

A few quiet moments passed when Natsu, suddenly shouted at her, "Now, I remember!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Remember what?"

"What you told me while we were on the train," he said, grinning at her.

The blonde felt her cheeks getting warmer as she turned beet red. "Wha―what?"

"Just so you know, Luce," he said in between spoonfuls of rice, "I like you, too."

If it was possible, the celestial mage blushed a bit more. "_Haaaaah_?"

"So yeah. You don't have to worry about me rejecting you. Because that will never happen. Not in this lifetime."

She blinked. She still hadn't understood what he meant… "What are you saying, Natsu?"

"And here I thought I was the idiot one between the two of us. Yeah. I heard what you told me while we were on the train for the mission last week."

Lucy blushed once again. She covered her face with both of her hands because of her embarrassment. "Why did you just tell me now?" she whined.

"Ah, well," the dragon slayer scratch the back of his head and smiled at her sheepishly before continuing, "I kind of forgot and I remembered just now."

"…"

"Sorry?"

The blonde cracked her knuckles as veins popped on her forehead because of annoyance. "Natsu," she said in a menacing tone.

Natsu gulped and stood up. "Ah, Luce? I just also remembered that I have to meet Gray now. I challenged him to a fight so ehehehehehe."

"In the middle of the night?"

The pink-haired mage swore that he saw her eyes turned red.

"If you heard what I told you, how could you just forget about it?" she asked, throwing a random punch at the poor dragon slayer.

"Hey! At least I remembered!" he shouted while dodging her punch.

"You should have told me earlier!"

"I told you I forgot! Blame that train and my motion sickness, not _me_! Wait, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

They were now outside her apartment, beside the river and fortunately, not a lot of people were in the streets that night.

The blonde blushed before screaming at the still running Natsu. "Yes! But before that, come here and experience my wrath! _Mwahahahahaha_!"

Natsu gulped and ran away from the blonde mage. Sometimes, she could as scary as Erza. And well, kissing her could be done later.

* * *

…_**The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.**_

* * *

**A/N: **This is un-beta-ed so yeaaah. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and the typos if there are some XD

Yeah. That was some crappy ending ugggh. And the quote seemed appropriate that's what I put it there.

I don't have anything against the name Luigi so pardon me if your name is Luigi and you're reading this fanfic and you got offended. *bows*


End file.
